An r5 love story
by RauraR5lover152
Summary: This is actually an r5 love story only. Molly is a regular girl who has a bunch of friends who love r5. But she doesn't. So now one day her best friend Emily wins concert tickets and they go. Then time passes by and then they join a contests and force Molly to joint to. There's 2 contests. What happens if they win.? Will they win.? Why am I still talking like this.?(x find out.!(:
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys i decided to write a new story cuz I ran out of ideas for my other story but this I have a bunch of ideas.! Please make sure to review and comment if you want to be in my story. Make sure to give hair color,fave color and a few things about you. Comment.! And I'll post whos gonna be in my story either today or tomarrow.! Comment(: **

**characters that can not be chosen **

**Molly **

**austin **

**rocky **

**riker **

**ratliff **

**rydel **

**ryland **

**characters that can be choosen **

**Sara **

**Emily **

**Alex **

**benny **

**sorry not a lot of characters that can be chosen but there will be more characters in the story later on...comment and you all rock.! 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**EP 1 (last day of school & the new plan) **

With Molly at her locker

Emily: *runs up to her* guess what,guess what, GUESS WHAT.?!

Molly: what.?

Emily: r5 is gonna preform this Friday witch is today.! *jumps up and down*

Molly: omg guess what.?!

Emily: what.?!

Molly: I don't care *walks away to the candy machine*

Emily: how can you not care that r5 is not gonna preform this Friday again WITCH IS TODAY.!

Molly: SHHHH.! *gets worrried*

Emily: what.?

Molly: don't say that name.! *looking around*

Emily: what r5.?

Molly: *pov: oh no.!...

*end of pov*

Molly: 3...2...1...

Sara: *pops out of no where* what.?! Omg I have to go to that concert.!

Emily: I got 4 tickets wanna come.?!

Sara: omg yes thanks Emily.! *hugs her then pulls away* oh can I bring Alex.?!

Emily: sure.!

Sara: thanks *high fives with Emily then walks away all happy*

Emily: *smiles*

Molly: wow...good luck with her *about to walk away*

Emily: *pulls her arm back* your coming with.!

Molly: *whines* awww why.?!

Emily: plz.!

Molly: no.!

2 minutes later

Emily: PLZZZZZZZZ.!

Molly: FINE.!

Emily: yay.!

Molly: no not yay...BOOO *acts mad*

Emily,Molly: *look at each other and burst out laughing and walk away laughing still*

With r5

Austin: okay guys I think were done practicing for tonight's concert

Rocky,Rydel,riker,Ratliff: yay.! *high five each other*

Austin: *smiles* well I'm going to look for good cloths for tonight so bye.! *leaves*

Riker: guys we need a new way to get more fans.!

Rocky: ohhh why don't we invite them for a play date.! *smiles*

Rydel: no you idiot...that's stupid...but not bad but stupid...*thinking and walks around*

Ratliff: why don't we have a contest.?

Rydel: that's a great idea but about what.?

Ratliff: *thinks*

Rydel: *thinks*

Ratliff,Rydel: I GOT IT.!...wait you first...wha-wha-wha-wha-wait, stop talking.!...ugh ok let's stop...3...2...1... *stay quiet*

Riker,rocky: *suprised* spooky...wait now us.?! Ugh.!

Rydel: okay Ratliff tell me your idea first

Ratliff: well we should have a concert where some fans stay at our place for 3 months...what do you think.?! *smiles*

Rydel: *shocked* forget my idea that's...what's the word I'm looking for.?

Rydel,rocky,riker,Ratliff: PERFECT.! *jump up and down like little kids*

Riker: okay then it's settled,now we just gotta tell austin...

Austin: *walks in eating cereal* gotta tell me what.?

Everyone: *looks at him*

Austin: *stares at them confused* what.? *shrugs at keeps eating*

**Rocky: trust me there love it since im in it *smiles* **

**riker: plzpeople are only gonna read this because I'm- **

**molly: starring in it HA.! **

**Riker,rocky: Dang out.! **

**Molly: anyways enjoy *smiles* **

**me: what she said *smiles and waves* **

* * *

EP 1 (last day of school & the new plan)

With Molly at her locker

Emily: *runs up to her* guess what,guess what, GUESS WHAT.?!

Molly: what.?

Emily: r5 is gonna preform this Friday witch is today.! *jumps up and down*

Molly: omg guess what.?!

Emily: what.?!

Molly: I don't care *walks away to the candy machine*

Emily: how can you not care that r5 is not gonna preform this Friday again WITCH IS TODAY.!

Molly: SHHHH.! *gets worrried*

Emily: what.?

Molly: don't say that name.! *looking around*

Emily: what r5.?

Molly: *pov: oh no.!...

*end of pov*

Molly: 3...2...1...

Sara: *pops out of no where* what.?! Omg I have to go to that concert.!

Emily: I got 4 tickets wanna come.?!

Sara: omg yes thanks Emily.! *hugs her then pulls away* oh can I bring Alex.?!

Emily: sure.!

Sara: thanks *high fives with Emily then walks away all happy*

Emily: *smiles*

Molly: wow...good luck with her *about to walk away*

Emily: *pulls her arm back* your coming with.!

Molly: *whines* awww why.?!

Emily: plz.!

Molly: no.!

2 minutes later

Emily: PLZZZZZZZZ.!

Molly: FINE.!

Emily: yay.!

Molly: no not yay...BOOO *acts mad*

Emily,Molly: *look at each other and burst out laughing and walk away laughing still*

With r5

Austin: okay guys I think were done practicing for tonight's concert

Rocky,Rydel,riker,Ratliff: yay.! *high five each other*

Austin: *smiles* well I'm going to look for good cloths for tonight so bye.! *leaves*

Riker: guys we need a new way to get more fans.!

Rocky: ohhh why don't we invite them for a play date.! *smiles*

Rydel: no you idiot...that's stupid...but not bad but stupid...*thinking and walks around*

Ratliff: why don't we have a contest.?

Rydel: that's a great idea but about what.?

Ratliff: *thinks*

Rydel: *thinks*

Ratliff,Rydel: I GOT IT.!...wait you first...wha-wha-wha-wha-wait, stop talking.!...ugh ok let's stop...3...2...1... *stay quiet*

Riker,rocky: *suprised* spooky...wait now us.?! Ugh.!

Rydel: okay Ratliff tell me your idea first

Ratliff: well we should have a concert where some fans stay at our place for 3 months...what do you think.?! *smiles*

Rydel: *shocked* forget my idea that's...what's the word I'm looking for.?

Rydel,rocky,riker,Ratliff: PERFECT.! *jump up and down like little kids*

Riker: okay then it's settled,now we just gotta tell austin...

Austin: *walks in eating cereal* gotta tell me what.?

Everyone: *looks at him*

Austin: *stares at them confused* what.? *shrugs at keeps eating*

**well there ya have it(: please review it would really make my day(: well bye guys **

**-Alex **


	3. Chapter 3

EP 2 (crushes and the concert)

Molly's and Emily's convo

E: wanna go to the park molls.? :D

M: my name is not Molls lol & sure :D

E: sorry lol & ok(:

M: can Benny come plz lol.?

E: ohhhh I know what this is about.!

M: whaaaaaaaaaat.?

E: YOU LIKE HIM.!

M: whaaaaaaat.? YOU CANT PROVE THAT.!

E: oh well that's to bad cuz I asked him if he likes you and he said yes(:

M: what.?! Omg I like him too.! :D

E: I was kidding -.- see I knew you like him.!

Molly: -.- fine you got me.! I like him .!

E: haha(:

M: -.- well I'll see you at the park...bye(:

E: lol bye Benny lover(:

M: -.- ...even though it's true lol

E: i know lol

End of convo

Molly's POV

I can't wait to see Benny

End of POV

Molly: hey mom can I go to the park with my friends.?

MM: (Molly's mom) sure sweety but keep your phone just it case

Molly: I know mom

MM: alight honey love you.!

Molly: love you to mom *hugs her then pulls away and grabs her bag and leaves*

MM's POV

They grow up so fast...or right I need to get more groceries...

End of POV

MM: *leaves*

At the park

Emily: I'm gonna go get me another ice cream so I'll be right back *leaves*

Benny,Molly: k.

Benny's POV

Molly looks so pretty today I mean look at her...her perfect blue light eyes and her blonde hair...she's perfect...okay Benny you can do this just ask her out.!

End of POV

Benny: hey Molly.? *smiles*

Molly: yea.? *smiles back*

Benny: I was thinking if maybe you wanted to go out with- *gets cut off*

*a football goes it between them cuz someone threw it*

Benny,Molly: AHHHHHH.! *scream and shoot apart*

Molly: *a little mad* HEY WATCH IT.!

?: *runs up to them* sorry

Molly: it's fine at least no one got hurt so that's good *smiles*

?: *smiles*

Benny: yes it's okay. *smiles too*

Molly: so what's your name.?

?: Ryland. You.?

Molly: I'm Molly.

Benny: and I'm Benny.

Emily: *walks up to them* and I just got a chocolate ice cream.! *smiles*

Ryland: I love chocolate ice cream *smiles*

Emily: me to *smiles*

Ryland: well I better go but maybe we should hang out someday.? *smiles*

Molly,Emily,Benny: sure *smiles*

Ryland: alright bye guys *smiles*

Everyone: bye *smiles*

Ryland: *leaves*

Molly: he seems nice

Emily: yup

Molly: well I have to go to guys *stands up*

Benny: *stands up to* okay

Molly: bye guys

Benny,Emily: bye

Molly: *leaves*

Benny: *sad*

Emily: *notices* what's wrong.?

Benny: *lies* nothing

Emily: come on tell me.!

Benny: fine.! I was gonna-

Emily: omg I know you were gonna ask Molly out but then a football got thrown in between you guys and then she had to go and you couldn't ask her out...am I right.? *smirks*

Benny: *suprised * ...yup

Emily: you need to tell her how you feel and in fact I'll go tell her now *about to run away*

Benny: wait.! *grabs her arm and pulls her back* you can't tell her.!

Emily: but why.?!

Benny: just

Emily: *rolls her eyes* fine.

Benny: thanks *smiles*

Emily: well I have to go to

Benny: me to

Emily: alright bye Ben

Benny: bye em

Both: *hug each other then walk away*

Authors POV (me)

So everyone got ready for tonight's concert and by everyone I mean Emily,Molly,Alex, and Sara. They were all excited except Molly. So they they got to the concert and not there taking there front row seats and now there just waiting.

End of POV

Molly: I'm boooooooooreeeereddd

Sara,Alex,Emily: there gonna come.!

Molly: ok GOSH...this is gonna be a looooooong night...

With r5

Rydel: ready guys.?!

R5-Rydel: ready.!

Rocky: HECK YEA.! WOAH WOOHOOOOO YEA BUDDY.!

Rydel: who gave him candy.?

Riker: he kept on bothering me.!

Rydel: what ever *rolls her eyes* lets just go

Austin: wait what about ready set rock.?

Rocky: OHHHH INSTEAD OF READY SET ROCK LETS SAY READY SET ROCKY.!

Rydel: NOOOOOOOO ok.?

Rocky: but-

Rydel: I SAID NO.!

Rocky: ok fine *frowns*

Ratliff: hands in.!

R5: ready set rock.!

Rocky: ROCKY.!

R5-rocky: *roll there eyes*

Rocky: much better *smiles*

Rydel: lets just go goes guys *laughs*

R5: yea.! *run on stage*

Austin: what's up America.!

Fans-Molly: *cheer like crazy*

Molly: ugh *bored*

(R5 preformed a few songs and then were done)

That's all for now guys

Peace out


	4. Chapter 4

EP 3 ( the concert photos and meeting ?)

Me: so the concert finished and the girls want to take photos with R5 except Molly of course so on with the story

(With the girls)

Sara: guys lets go in line to take some photos with R5.!

The girls-Molly: yea.!

Emily,Sara,Alex: *stare at Molly*

Molly: ill pass...look imma go to the snack store and I'll meet you at the car alright.?

Emily: ok

Sara: alright

Sara: *staring at R5*

Molly: *snaps her fingers at her face*

Sara: *snaps out of it then looks at her* huh.? What.?

Molly: I said imma go to the snack store and wait for you guys at the car...alright.?

Sara: yea sure what ever

Molly: *rolls her eyes and walks away*

Alex: c'mon guys lets go ask if we can get a picture with them *smiles*

Sara,Emily: ok.! *smiles*

(With R5)

Austin: *hungry* guys I'm hungry so I'm gonna go to the snack store and get a snack so bye.! *walks away*

R4: alrighty then.!

Rocky: *sees Sara staring at him, waves hi and smiles*

Sara: *waves back and smiles*

Ratliff: flirting with a fan already.? *laughs*

Rocky: ship up *rolls his eyes*

Ratliff: *sees the girls look at Emily and smiles at her*

Rocky: who's flirting now huh.?!

Riker: ohhhhh high five.! *high fives rocky*

Ratliff: shut up I'm just smiling cuz...sheeeeeeee *thinks* seems nice *smiles*

Riker: *sees alex* wow she's pretty *looks at them* at least I admit

Rocky,Ratliff: sorry

Rydel: ooooh here they come

Emily: hey guys we wanted to say that you guys rocked.! And if we can um...if we-...um if-...uhhh...*nervous*

R4: *stare at them*

Emily: if ummmm-

Sara: If we can get a photo with you guys.!...plz *smiles*

Rydel: sure guys we love our fans *smiles*

Sara,Emily,Alex: *smiles* thanks guys

*emilys POV

I hope I stand by Ratliff.!

End of POV

Ratliffs POV

I hope I sand by Emily.!

End of POV

Alex's POV

I hope I stand by riker.!

End of POV

Rikers POV

I hope I stand by Alex.!

End of POV

Sara's POV

I hope I stand by rocky.!

End of POV

Rockys POV

I hope I stand by Sara.!

End of POV

Rydels POV

There nice and I can so tell that those 6 like each other.! Awww well you know what they say..."love at first aight"

Me: they got to stand next to each other and they took a few photos also and then started talking

(With Molly)

Molly's POV oh my gosh wheres the dang exit.! I'm tired and bored and hungry.!...oh I found it yay.!

End of POV

Molly: *leaves outside* FREEDOM.! *smiles*

(With austin)

Austin's POV

Man I preformed here a bunch of times and I don't even know where the exit is.! Ugh I'm hungry tired and bored.! Oh wait I found it.! Yay.!

End of POV

Austin: *leaves outside but through the exit door witch is the other way around from where Molly is*

(With Molly)

Molly: *turns around the stadium*

?: *opens the door*

Molly: *gets hit on the head and pushes the door and falls down*

?: *gets hit and falls down to*

*mollys and ?'s POV

OWWWWW.!

End of POV

both: *rub there heads*

Molly: owww my head.!

?: *stands up quick* sorry.! *stares at her*

Molly: *stops rubbing her head* it's ok-*looks up* wait aren't you that austin kid.?

Austin: *covers her mouth* shhh if you don't scream I'll give you free tickets to my next concert.!

Molly: *pulls his hand away,mad* o don't wanna see your stupid annoying concert.!

Austin: *shocked* what.?!

**Tbc...(: **

**Peace 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

EP 4 (the argument and the problem)

(Back with Molly & ?)

Molly: you heard me *stands up*

Austin: *confuesed* wait you don't wanna see are next concert.?

Molly: does it look like I do.?!

Austin: *smiles* yea...

Molly: well you thought wrong...no wonder they say blondes are dumb... *mad*

Austin: hey your a blonde to.!

Molly: yea a smart one

Austin: *shocked* well that's harsh...

Molly: *feels bad* look I'm sorry it's just that I was forced to go to a concert that I didn't want to go in the first place and...well yea that's it...

Austin: oh...it's okay

Molly: I don't think blondes are dumb ok...so don't get all mad blondie *smiles*

Austin: I'm not *smiles* so you were lying.?!

Molly: what.? *confused*

Austin: that you didn't wanna see us...and that you like me and my band and your a big fan like the rest of the girls *smiles*

Molly: *mad* ok first of all I wasn't lying...why would I.?!

Austin: because-

Molly: and second not everyone likes you and I'm one of them...and your band is fine...and you think I'm a big fan like those other girls out there.? Well guess what, I'm not even a fan at all.! *mad and walks away*

Austin: *super shocked* what.?!

Molly: *ignoring him,heading to the snack store*

Austin: *follows her* your kidding right.?!

Molly: *stays quiet*

Austin: this is a suprise.!

Molly: *stops walking, looks at him* not for me.! *about to walk away*

Austin: wait.! *grabs her wrist*

Molly: what.? *looks at him*

Austin: give me a few reasons why do you hate me and my band.!

Molly: fine.!...*thinks* never mind...*about to walk away again*

Austin: *grabs her wrist again* plz.?!

Molly: *pulls her wrist away* why should I.?

Austin: cuz I asked nicely

Molly: fine

Austin: *stares at her*

Molly: what.?

Austin: why do you hate us.?!

Molly: *remembers* oh right...look it's not that I hate you...I just don't like you and your band is fine but ehhhh not a fan...

Austin: oh

Molly: *stares at him* I'm gonna go now...bye *starts walking*

Austin: *follows her* hey wait up.!

Molly: yes.?!

Austin: what if you get to know me better um I mean the band and then we can become friends.?

Molly: uhhh no thanks...besides you guys are famous and stuff and I'm a regular girl and if we become friends then paparazzi will come up and make some stupid rumors witch I don't wanna be in

Austin: oh...so is that a yes.? *smiles*

Molly: think again

Austin: mega yes.?

Molly: your really annoying

Austin: thanks *smiles* so how about we get to know each other.?

Molly: no thanks *sees the snack store*

Austin: ok how about-

Molly: *runs off to the snack store*

Austin: wait.! *runs after her*

(At the store)

Austin: *enters the store, sees Molly and walks up to her* why did you run off like that.?

Molly: 2 reasons (1) I'm hungry...saw a snack store...bought something to eat...and (2) for a young boy you sure do talk a lot.! *pays the man then opens her chips and starts eating and leaves*

Austin: ugh *leaves* hey were the same age.!

Molly: *turns around* really how old are you 15.?

Austin: I'm 17

Molly: oh...well okay well I'm 16 to but I don't talk a lot at least *turns around and walks away*

Austin: *walks with her* where are you going the concert is over.?

Molly: I know the concert is over and I'm going to my sisters car and wait for them so bye and lets just forget this day ever happend ok.?...bye.! *runs to the parking lot*

Austin: *really shocked* woah...

Austin's POV

Wow someone's dramatic.! But I can't believe she doesn't like R5.! Everyone does...she's mean and bossy but pretty...why doesn't she like us.? Well I better get to the stadium with R4...huh sondes weird...R4...R5 is better...

End of POV

Authors POV

So the girls hanged out with R4 for a while and it was fun. Sara is starting to have feelings for rocky but she has feelings for her boy friend to. Emily and Ratliff like each other and so do riker and Alex. Rocky also likes Sara to. They gave each other's #'s. Then the girls leave and talk about what happend including Molly and what happend with her.


	6. Chapter 6

EP 5 (the problem & the picture)

(At Molly's house)

Molly: *dreaming*

*her alarm goes off* BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.!

Molly: ahhhhhh.! *turns it off*

*mollys POV*

Wait why is it so quiet.?

End of POV

Molly: *sits up puts on some ugs (there boots) puts on her sweater and than makes a messy bun on her hair and goes downstairs*

Mom.? Sara.? *sees a note,breads it in her head*

The note

Dear Molly I had to go to work early so I made you pancakes and there's a glass of juice on the table. Enjoy sweety oh and I'm gonna come home pretty late at 12:00 or 4:00 sorry honey...love you

-mom

Molly: ok...*sees another note and reads it in her head*

The note

Aye Molly I'm going to the mall with Alex and I might come back at 6:00 or 7:00 so yea...oh.! And I are a pancake and drinked your juice so just serve your self something...bye(:

-Sara

Molly: of course *rolls her eyes*

(Someone knocks on the door)

Molly: WHO IS IT.?!

Emily: ME.!

Molly: COMING.! *puts the note down and walks up to the door and opens it* hey em

Emily: hey molls

Molly: come in *moves aside so she can walk in*

Emily: *walks in* thank you mam

Molly: my pleasure

Emily,Molly: *start laughing*

Molly: so want something to eat.? *walks to the kitchen*

Emily: sure *walks in to*

Molly: ok we got cereal...Uhh pancakes *turns around and sees her eating her last pancake* Emily

Emily: *stops chewing* yummy *smiles*

Molly: just for that your not getting cereal *serves her self cereal and starts eating*

Emily: I'm sorry *laughs*

Molly: *laughs*

Emily: well you look swell right now *sarcastic,smiles*

Molly: *plays along* thanks *drinks her milk*

Emily: I still can't believe you were being mean to austin.!

Molly: I was in a bad mood and I can't believe you like Ratliff *smiles and starts laughing*

Emily: he's just so cute.! & I can't believe YOU LIKE AUSTIN *smiles*

Molly: *stops laughing* I don't

Emily: sure you don't molls

Molly: your mean *whines*

Emily: I'm just kidding *laughs*

Molly: yay.! *smiles*

Emily: *laughs*

(With Sara and Alex)

Alex: and then Derek asked me out and I said no cuz he's a total player and rude and ugh I can't even look at him *rolls her eyes* can you believe it Sara.?

Sara: *upset thinking*

Alex: Sara.!

Sara: *snaps out of it* oh sorry what.?

Alex: ok spill

Sara: fine...drakes mad at me.! *sad*

Alex: why.?!

Sara: he said something about me liking rocky.! Look.! *shows her, her phone)

Alex: *sees the messages*

There convo

D: hey

S: hey babe(:

D: can I ask you something.?

S: of course(:

D: do you like that rocky boy from R6.?!

S: no and it's R5.! Why would you say that.?

D: oh I don't know your photos.!

S: that doesn't mean anything i promise.!

D: yea I don't know look lets talk later...bye.! -.-

End of convo

Alex: Sara I'm so sorry.! *hugs her* don't be sad Sara

Sara: *hugs back* I know but I am.!

Alex: *pulls away* do you.?

Sara: do I what.?

Alex: like rocky.?

Sara: I don't know...I think Im starting to...he's just so nice and...but I like drake to...I'm just confused.! *sad*

Alex: don't be sad doe...did I come to the mall with my best friend to see her sad only.? *crosses her arms*

Sara: *laughs* your right.! Thanks Alex for making me feel better *smiles*

Alex: well duhh were best friends *smiles*

Sara: no sisters *smiles*

Alex: what about Molly.?

Sara: her to *smiles*

Alex: good now lets go shopping *smiles and jump up and down*

Sara: ok.! *smiles*

Both: *go to a store*

(With Molly later that day)

Author (me): Emily left and Molly decided to go outside for some air and go get an ice cream and ride her bike

Molly: *comes out of the store licking her ice cream thinking it's so good and enjoying her ice cream* *smiles, then sees ? And a girl kissing on the other side of the street* *shocked, drops her ice cream, looks down at her ice cream* awwww man.!

*whines than looks back up*

Molly's POV

Am I crazy or am I seeing drake my sisters BOYFRIEND kissing another girl.?! It can't be...I better take a closer look and MY ICECREAM FELL.! Wait That's not the point.! Wait why am I talking to myself? Not the right now again.!

End of POV

Molly: *grabs her her bike and helmet and crosses the street and goes up to a building where they can't see her but she can see them so she sees them kissing* oh my gosh I was right.! *takes a picture of them* ugh that jerk.!

Drake and the girl: *pull away* *look where they heard the noise*

Molly: *hides*

Drake and the girl: *look at each other*

Molly: *looks at them* wow I thought he was a good guy.! *rolls her eyes and looks at them and heard what there talking about*

Drake: babe did you know that I love you so much.!

Molly: *thinks: babe.?! -.- *

?: awww I love you to babe

Drake: and I'm gonna take my girlfriend the beautiful and amazing crystal on a date with me later.! *smiles*

Crystal: aww *smiles* thanks boo.!

Drake: no prob babe...so babe look I gotta go but ill call you later ok.? *kisses her than pulls away*

Crystal: ok babe..I'll miss you

Drake: not as much as me

Crystal: *smiles*

drake: bye babe.!

Crystal: bye.! *waves and smiles*

Drake: *leaves*

Crystal: *about to walk away*

?: WAIT.! *comes up to her*

Crystal: Uhh do I know you.?

?: I'm Molly *fake smiles*

Crystal: I'm crystal *smiles*

Molly: cool...so Uhh you know that boy that just walked off.?

Crystal: yea.? What about him.?

Molly: he's drake right.?

Crystal: *smiles* yup and my boyfriend.! *smiles*

Molly: *fake cares* awwwww how cute.! So Uhh how long have you been dating.? *fake smiles*

Crystal: a month *smiles*

Molly: *fake smiles and fake cares* awww that's cute.!

Crystal: *smiles* i know right.!

Molly: *POV: my sister and drake have been dating for 8 months GURRR *mad end of POV*

Crystal: well I have to go..talk to you next time

Molly: don't worry you will *fake smiles and turns around about to leave with her bike*

Crystal: oh and one more thing.!

Molly: *turns around and puts on her helmet* yes.?

Crystal: how do you know drake.?

Molly: *panics* uhh...*thinks* heeeees myyyy friends yea my friend *fake laughs and smiles*

Crystal: oh okay *smiles*

Molly: alrighty...bye *fake smiles and gets on her bike and rides away*

Crystal: *walks away to*

Molly's POV

That mother f****** and that b****.! Ugh.!...WOAH WAIT DID I JUST CURSE IN MY HEAD.?!...awww man I never curse...man realationships change me...

End of POV


End file.
